Torsional hinged devices, such as mirrors, are readily driven to and easily maintained at the natural resonant frequency of the device with minimal energy. Therefore, a torsional hinged mirror for example provides an inexpensive and highly reliable beam scanning engine for laser printers and displays. Unfortunately, such printers and/or displays often generate excessive heat and at the same time require a very stable beam scanning amplitude and frequency. Since the resonant frequency of torsional hinged mirrors varies noticeably with temperature changes, significant attention must be paid to restricting the thermal loading and/or temperature changes experienced by the torsional hinged mirror.
On the other hand, since the resonant frequency of the mirror can readily and precisely be determined and since the changes in resonant frequency due to changes in temperature are repetitive, the changes in the resonant frequency can be used to adjust the performance of other temperature sensitive components in the display or printer system to compensate for performance changes due to temperature variation.